


Even Vulcans Need to Blow Off Steam

by hopelesslyromanticshippertrash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk Spock (Star Trek), Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash/pseuds/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash
Summary: Spock decides to get drunk after dealing with all his family stuff. Pike joins him. Drunk sexytimes ensue.





	Even Vulcans Need to Blow Off Steam

As a captain of a starship, Pike has been in some really bizarre situations in his life. But even then, if he were a betting man, he would have bet all his meagre possessions, all his life knowledge and experience that the statistical probability of him stumbling out of a starship bar at 0300 hours with an equally drunk Spock would have been as close to an impossibility as it's possible to get.

"H-Have you heard the one about a Vulcan and a Klingon walk into a sickbay?" 

Spock is just about walking in a straight line as he says this. But he must be about as drunk as Pike so Pike reckons he won't mind his captain staggering a little. It's been so long since Pike was last drunk like this. Everything is too much and he's trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other and not embarrassing himself in front of Spock overly much. It's entirely down to Spock that they've made it this far, though the Vulcan keeps offering Pike his arm which Pike takes each time. It's been too long since he got to touch such a handsome man, and Spock is much more handsome close up.

"W-Where are we going Spock?" he asks, only vaguely aware that his voice is a bit too loud and a bit too slurred as an engineer on duty quietly walks past, giving both a polite nod. Spock's returning nod is more dignified and collected than Pike's, and for a minute Pike panics that he imagined Spock being inebriated until the engineer is out of sight and Spock grins at him.

"A Klingon would never walk into sickbay. That's the joke!" He smiles uncharacteristically wide, and Pike thinks he's never seen it before. It's beautiful and his heart pounds. The sight causes him to lose his balance and he grips tighter on the Vulcan's arm, trying to get his bearings. The problem is all the corridors look alike, especially when drunk.

"W-What deck are we on?"

"Deck 9, captain," Spock returns, with a tone so convincing Pike has to look at his face to know he's still taking the mick, though his smile is just a quirk now. "I'm returning you to your quarters like a good little boy."

Pike feels his heart begin to pick up, unsure if Spock was aware how downright sultry his tone sounded just then. He decides to go with it. He can chalk it up to drunkenness if it backfires.

"Are you going to put me to bed too?" he asks, trying to affect a reasonably innocent tone, but allowing the hand still gripping Spock's arm to loosen slightly so his fingers can lightly stroke the slightly muscled bicep.

Spock comes to a stop and when Pike manages to get his bearings he realises they're standing in front of his quarters.


End file.
